


Benjamin January Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Benjamin January ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Just Going For It (Ben/Shaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw decides to finally make his move.

“I think we've lost them,” Ben says, peering back over his shoulder. He looks tired, and worried, and has sweated through his shirt so that it clings to his chest in interesting ways. “We should probably double back again, though, just to make sure. Can you spare another couple of-?”

_Fuck it_.

He steps forward, disregarding his own weariness and fear and the bruises on his side from when he slammed into a wall earlier, and takes Ben's face between his hands. He arches up, and presses their mouths together savagely. There are a thousand reasons why he shouldn't do this, a million reasons why he should continue keeping his dreams to himself, but he's tired and aching and angry, and they almost died again today and… He _wants_.

And to his surprise, after only a moment of stunned stiffness, it turns out that Ben wants too.


	2. First Time Topping (Ben/Shaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw isn't used to bottoming, Ben isn't used to topping.

"You're blushing," he said, surprised.

"I'm fine, Maestro, " Shaw reassured, still blushing, and gave a heavy sigh as he stubbornly arched an eyebrow. "Really, I am, it's just… Ah, I'm not exactly practised at this sort of thing, if you take my meaning."

He blinked, a little taken aback. "You mean you've never-?"

"No, I've done _that_, " Shaw said quickly, finally smiling again. He relaxed, more at the sight of it - still so bright and surprising, even after several weeks in this tender new place - than at the denial of a question that'd been half a tease anyway. "With a fair few men, before you start worrying about that either. Nah, I've just never done _this_ before."

_This_ meaning Shaw pinned in an attitude of utter submission, wrists held down against the bed and legs spread to accommodate his bulk. He's been worried about it at the start, had even considered suggesting Shaw move on top before the man had let out a soft little moan as they'd sunk down into it.

"If it helps, I'm hardly experienced at this sort of thing either," he said softly, and waited until Shaw met his gaze again with that surprisingly alluring flush still on his cheeks. "By which I also don't mean sex, or even sex with men. I've never pinned a white man down by his wrists and planned to take what I want from him before, never even dared to dream of it truth be told."

Shaw's cock leapt against his belly, just from those words. The man had to lick his lips, flushing all the harder, before he could continue. "It's not that I don't want to-"

"It's just that you're nervous, I know. Don't worry, I trust you enough to know you won't throw me to the wolves just because I revealed something about yourself that you're not sure of." He smiled, realising that the words were true even as he said them. Watched Shaw's reaction, wide-eyed shock quickly papered over, with a certain sense of pleasure. "Maybe that's the key, trusting each other enough to allow this to take us wherever it may and damming whatever consequences may result."

"I think I can do that, " Shaw said softly, licking his lips again, and arched up for a kiss.


	3. Wanking (Hannibal(/Ben))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has fantasies.

It's become his favourite fantasy as of late.

It's fairly simple, not at all fussy which is a fairly new thing for him. Most of the time it's just Ben in bed with him: utterly naked, and staring at him with fond eyes. He'll reach for the man, sure and firm and not at all ill in this fantasy world, and Ben will give one of those rare and irresistible smiles and roll on top of him- 

He grunts, cock jerking in his hand.

He has more complex fantasies, ones involving walls and fingers and Ben's presumably massive cock sliding home into him, but most of the time the thought of Ben's weight alone is enough to get him to the edge. It's the thought of being pinned in such a way, the thought of being _cared_ for by such a man.

He's starting to wonder, he thinks dazedly as he keeps pumping his hand, if the thought of Ben's smile alone would have much the same effect.


End file.
